Garage Guide
This guide is a complete spoiler to getting out of the garage as fast as possible with enough money to aggressively transition to medium games. It is intended to be used with the Success Guide and draws on content found there. It should only be used by experienced players looking to post extremely high (100M+) scores, and is almost certainly not the way the game was intended to be played by the developers. The guide is based on a 35Y game. Players playing 30 or 25 years will not need new topics to have "3DV1" available on the specified time line. Successfully following this guide will give you: * A transition to the office as early as after game 6 if you want it, though game 7 is recommended (approximately Y2M10); * 3Dv1 (and 2Dv3) available on transition; and * Between 2 and 4 million available funds Step by step * Create your first game. Any topic and Tech-heavy good combo genre. The result doesn't really matter, although anything under a combined total of 20 bubbles (tech + dev) could be a problem. * For all games in this guide, the sliders are easy: - :: 1. Max Engine, leave Gameplay, minimise Story :: 2. Minimise Dialogue, leave Level, maximise AI :: 3. Minimise World, maximise Graphics, leave Sound Once you have set your sliders you will not have to change them at all. * Create your second game. Any topic you haven't used yet, and any tech-heavy, good combo genre. Again the result doesn't matter so long as your T+D is 20 or higher. * Create your third game. Again any unused topic, staying tech-heavy, good combo. The result should be better than the first two - it may even reach 30 total T+D bubbles. If it does, release it with 1.5 bugs for every extra bubble past 29, rounded up (we need to keep this game's score down). * Research Custom Engine * Create your custom engine. Put all the features in. You should be able to afford it; if you can't, its because you were extremely unlucky (I've never run out of money here but I've been close) in your first three games. Just restart. * Create your fourth game. Use the last unused topic and either Simulation or Strategy. Leave out all the features of your new engine (except 2D v2, of course). When the game completes (the button to finish pops up) pause the game (click anywhere in the screen). You need to carefully manipulate the score of this game to be a "hit" but not to score too high. Your aim for the 4th game is 30 bubbles and one bug. Why? Because that is the minimum required to post your first garage "hit", and you need 3 to get out. Each must score higher than the next. So we make sure to score the minimum, to make it easier to beat.If your game goes past 30 bubbles, release with an extra bug per bubble. Some time during the development of the 5th game you should get a dialogue box pop up praising the 4th game. It might say something like "If keeps innovating like that they'll be an industry leader! I give it a 7!". if you get this dialogue box, the 4th game was a "hit" quality game - regardless of its likely 6.5 to 8.5 score range. This is good. If you do not get this dialogue you missed out. You need to see this dialogue box twice with 6.5 to 8.5 rated games before you can make a 9+. * Research any two new topics except pirate. Fantasy and Sci-Fi are the best two choices, but Racing also fits. * Create your 5th game. Either of the new topics as a sim or strategy. Your aim for this game is 30-31 bubbles with no bugs (it needs to be slightly better than your 4th game). Turn on "savegame" and "mono sound' features to make sure of this. Release with an extra bug per bubble if you make too good a game. **Again, some time during the development of game 6 you should see a dialogue box pop up with a message about how good your game was ("unexpected hit!"). This means you are on track. * Create your 6th game. The other of the new topics and also a sim or strategy game. Your aim for this game is 32 bubbles with no bugs. It only need be slightly better than game 5, so long as it also exceeds a preset score value in the game engine - this value can be exceeded by a perfectly designed 31 bubble game, so we aim for 32 for safety. If the game has more than 32 bubbles, release it with a bug per extra bubble. Enable another feature if you struggled to hit the bubble requirement for game 5, don't if you had to release game 5 with bugs. * As soon as you finish your 6th game, immediately start your 7th (before the game rating screen pops up). This is because you want to force the game to keep you in the garage for game 7, even though we expect game 6 to be a $2 million hit. Make any topic+sim or strategy that you didn't use yet (re-using topic is fine at this point because we will have enough xp in graphics 2D v2 to level up after this game). The aim is to beat game 6 by 12.5% - if you successfully followed the guide so far, that would be a 36 bubble, no bugs game. Enable all features. Release with a bug per bubble over 36 (so that your first medium game doesn't have to beat a far higher score than necessary). Congratulations. If this guide has worked after your 7th game is "finished" you will get the dialogue to leave the garage, because your 6th game was a 9+ hit and made you 1.5 to 2 million. Accept the offer, and shortly after the new office loads you will get the game review for your 7th game, which will also be a hit of 9+. You can safely start hiring employees and creating your 3DV1 engine to take on medium contracts. Clarifications and other info * "Any tech heavy genre" includes Action, Simulation, and Strategy * Good combos - For the purposes of this guide, any of the first 4 topics - used for games 1-4 - can be an Action game. Only Medieval cannot be a Simulation, and only Sports cannot be a Strategy game. For games 5, 6 and 7, Racing can only be a Simulation, Sci-Fi can be a Simulation or Strategy game, and Fantasy can only be a Strategy game. * Development-Technology balance can impact your results. If your D is too high (your game is 14D 16T or worse balance wise, for example) you will need to add an extra bubble or two to compensate. Experiment if necessary, or go to the wiki and use one of the spreadsheets found at the bottom of the Success Guide for more precise, reliable results. For the excel sheet you are aiming for game scores of 18.5+, ~19, 20+ and 22+ for games 4, 5, 6 and 7. Category:Guides